


halloween (2014)

by SR127B



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Halloween, M/M, jeno is kinda grounded, renjun and chenle never learned stranger danger, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR127B/pseuds/SR127B
Summary: Jeno is stuck at home handing out candy. Renjun is stuck taking his neighbor trick or treating. Chenle is just wanting candy and a fun time.





	halloween (2014)

**Author's Note:**

> i've procrastinated finishing this for the longest time. this took me over a year to finish so please enjoy it.

"yes mom, i'll be fine. have fun at the party." jeno says for the last time as he tries to shoo his parents out of the house.

to be honest, he was a little upset that his parents were making him stay home. but it meant he could keep the porch light off and eat all the candy he's supposed to give out while watching hocus pocus.

so that's what he did. he put on his halloween costume for the past 3 years. (a vampire, it was just a cape and a pair of fangs but it was better than the bed sheet ghost he was when he was 5.) he turned off every light in the house, except the kitchen in case he needed the stash of kit-kats his dad thought were hidden.

this halloween was just like the past 2. him alone, watching his favorite halloween movie in his costume instead of at the party with his parents. they stopped letting him go after he broke his ankle dancing when he was 13. he tripped on a kids bed sheet costume. and because he was old enough to stay at home alone and that meant they could stay out as long as they wanted.

he was okay with it. he liked it actually. but the fact he had to stay home made him feel like he was grounded.

it'd been an hour since his parents had left, the candy was almost entirely empty. his face had chocolate all over. the doorbell rang. he didn't expect anyone to knock, it seemed empty all except for the kitchen light in the back.

he got up anyways and brought the almost empty bowl of candy. all that was left was the candy he didn't like. when he opened the door, he expected a horde of kids screaming trick or treat. instead, he was met by two teenagers screaming trick or treat.

"oh, uh, i don't have any more candy."

the older gave him a kind of glare after taking off his plastic mask. "yeah, we can tell. you have chocolate on your nose."

jeno wiped the chocolate off of his nose with the sweater he had on.

"whatever", he said, "let's head to the next house chenle." they turned around the younger of the two looking super disappointed.

"wait," jeno yelled after them. "i have some candy in the cupboard and honestly i'd really like some company. you're the only people that even knocked. so if you stay and watch a movie with me i'll buy you an entire bag of candy."

chenle turned to face jeno. "yes! renjun, please!"

the older, now named renjun, looked at jeno then back at the smaller kid. "fine whatever. but if you get in trouble it's on you."

chenle jumped around and ran past jeno into the house, renjun dragging behind him.

"what are you anyways?" jeno asked as he closed the door.

"a werewolf. i just didn't want hair all over my face or face paint on. it's hard to paint your own face in a mirror the size of your hand."

jeno nods. he's never painted his own face before. must be challenging enough on its own.

"thanks for introducing me renjun." the younger pouts sitting on the couch. "i’m chenle. easily the cooler of us two. i’m only out because getting free things from strangers is easily the best way to pass time. and because when else can i tear my clothes and use my mom's makeup and not get weird looks."

jeno smiled. he liked chenle already. he plopped down on the couch next to him. renjun following soon after. "i was watching hocus pocus but if you want to watch a different movie i have a ton up there." jeno pointed by the tv. there was a shelf full of DVDs, an entire row full of just halloween themed movies. chenle walked over the shelf and looked through the movies.

"you have its the great pumpkin charlie brown?"

jeno nodded. "it's one of my favorites."

renjun turned to him. "mine too."

“renjun,” chenle said. “stop giving him heart eyes.”

jeno looked at the both of them, “i’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

chenle rolled his eyes. “you probably shouldn’t have let a bunch of strangers into your house.”

jeno looked at the boy putting the little vampire DVD in. “you're like five, you’re harmless.”

chenle laughs. “i’m thirteen for one and two i didn’t mean me. i meant renjun.”

renjun smiles at jeno. jeno’s breath hitches just the slightest bit. he’s adorable. he thinks. “he’s harmless.”

chenle started laughing, clutching his stomach. “he choked me out last week for eating a piece of chicken from his plate.”

jeno’s face went blank. “you’re kidding.”

both of them shook their heads. “oh, you’re serious.”

chenle nodded. “taught me to never eat at his house.”

“you don’t live together?” jeno asked. “i thought you two were brothers.”

the two boys laughed, chenle being especially loud. “if he were my brother, i’d never go home.” renjun stops laughing to explain. ”we’re neighbors. our families are friends, as we’re the only chinese families on our block. easier communication.”

jeno nodded. “have you lived in korea for long then? or was this a recent thing?”

chenle answered with a piece of candy from the bowl jeno was going to give them earlier in his mouth. “we’ve both been here for a year or so.”

jeno could barely make out what he was saying. renjun had moved to sit on the armrest of the couch, “so.” he looked at jeno and grabbed towards the bowl in his lap. he pulled out a sucker and quickly unwrapped it. “what are you doing home alone on the best day of the year anyways?” he popped the sucker in his mouth.

“uh,” jeno felt the word vomit about to come up. he didn’t want to explain that his parents made him stay home and pass out candy. but he also couldn’t just lie to renjun. although they’d just met, jeno felt like he’d grow close to renjun. “i like staying home. going out is a hassle.” lie. he looked at the younger boy and say a drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

“you’re lying.”

“what! no i’m not!”

renjun laughed at the boy. “i can tell that you’re lying.”

jeno started to feel his heart beat faster. “you don’t even know me.”

chenle pressed play on the remote and sat down on the couch to watch the movie, ignoring the vibration under him from jeno’s leg bouncing. renjun leaned his head toward jeno on the couch. he’d come so close to his face that jeno could feel his breath on his nose. “i think you were waiting for some unsuspecting kids to come by trick or treating so you could lure them in with the promise of candy and movies just to later kill them in the woods.”

jeno looked at renjun, confused as he’d ever been. “that’s a very in depth idea that i could never think of.”

“or maybe,” he began to pull his head back, “chenle and i were looking for a victim to drag to the woods for a sacrifice to satan.”

chenle now looked at renjun with fear in his eyes. “your mom said we go nowhere near the forest, and if you mentioned any weird shit to call her.”

renjun sighed. “of course she did. way to ruin the fun mom.”

the three of them laughed it off, jeno seeming still a bit scared. renjun ruffled jeno’s hair in hopes he would calm down but jeno’s breath started hitching so he stopped. time ticked away as the three watched the movie. slowly renjun had slumped from his spot on the armrest to next to jeno. jeno’s head had rested on renjun’s. he tried to put as little weight a possible, hoping renjun wouldn’t notice he’d set his head there. chenle had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. he’d conked out about ten minutes in after his sugar rush from all the candy he’d already eaten had died down.

jeno had looked at his phone only briefly so he wouldn’t get distracted. he hadn’t noticed that his parents were coming home early. the garage door opened up and jeno immediately jumped from his spot. “my parents are home. you gotta go.”

renjun looked up at jeno, “we can’t just go out the front door though.” he began shaking chenle. “get up we gotta go!” jeno ran his fingers through his hair as he thought.

“okay run upstairs to the first door on the right. it’s my room. i’ll be there in like five minutes to figure something out.”

the two boys began to run and jeno wiped his mouth with his cape. the side door opened and his parents walked in. he smiled in the dark living room even though they couldn’t see him. his mom walked over to him and kissed him on the head, “we’re headed to bed. that party was crazy. make sure you’re in bed by 11.” his dad followed behind his mother.

jeno sighed and shut off the tv and dvd player before heading up to his room, he opened the door, “alright, you’re good.”

the two boys popped up from the other side of the bed.

jeno smiled, he had a feeling that the three of them would become close. he led the two down the stairs to the front door when he was sure his parents were in bed for the night. he waved at them as they walked out. renjun turned back and gave jeno a small piece of folded paper before running to catch up with chenle.

jeno shut the door behind them and unfolded the paper.

_Happy Halloween! I ripped this off of what looked like math homework I hope that’s okay. Text me when you get the chance. _

there was a number on the side. the handwriting seemed like it had been rushed. the humber was hard to read but jeno tried his hardest to read it. he ran to his room to grab his phone. he texted the number.

_Hey it’s Jeno. I had a really nice time._


End file.
